When newspapers or other articles are hand-delivered to a home, apartment, condominium, or the like, they often are left on the doorstep of the unit which can cause many problems. The newspapers or other articles can be easily blown away by a wind, soaked by a rain shower, or stolen. Also, accumulation of newspapers can alert a burglar that nobody is home.
Several attempts have been made to alleviate these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,690 discloses a small compartment clipped to one edge of a door in which the newspaper, of necessity, must be folded to be inserted into the device, the interior of the compartment becoming accessible when the door to which it is clipped is opened. A similar device with a trap door to receive a newspaper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 320,956. A tubular container that is clipped to the bottom of a door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,208.